White Roses
by Tinyevil
Summary: This fic is about what happened when Oscar decided to dress as a woman and go to a ball for Fersen. Our poor André was jealous but also wanted to give Oscar a present to beautify her beauty. Hope ya like it


_**WHITE ROSES**_

_**Rated: K  
**_

_Hi guys! This is my very first fanfic. I know there're lots of mistakes here, so every feedbacks and comments are very much welcome! Enjoy this Rose of Versailles fic ^_^_

- Please, take care of Antoinette for me, Oscar

"_That's all? Is that every thing you can say, Fersen? What about…me?"_

- Monsieur Fersen, it's lady Sophia coming.

- Ah, yes. Oscar, my sister from Sweden, lady Sophia. And Sophia, this is senior colonel Oscar Francois de Jarjeyes, commander of royal guard.

- It's a pleasure to meet you, lady Sophia.

- My pleasure, sir de Jarjeyes.

- I should go now. Have a good evening, lady Sophia. Ah, Feren, there's something … I Are you going to lady Conti's ball this weekend?

- Sure, I do want to show Sophia Versailles's beauty.

- I see, then goodbye, lady Sophia. Goodbye, Fersen.

…

" _What was I thinking? Your voice, your eyes, your touch. All made me hurt. Yes, I'm hurt as I know for sure that you never realise my love. The hopeless love for her majesty has filled your heart. I just thought what if, what if I dressed as a woman then you would see that I am…a woman. _

_Stars upon the sky, could you tell me why still I love him though I know he's never mine? How can I forget you ? How? And if I do know how to, then when can I clearly erase your image from my heart?"_

...

"_It's snowing heavily. Where are you, Oscar? Are you with Fersen now? Or are you out there, riding in the snow again? My Oscar, is there anything more painful than seeing the one you love suffer from her hopeless love? _

_I've gotta go find you now. It's late. Can't let you alone out there, Oscar."_

…

"_Mmmm much better now. Snow has cooled down my burning pain. What a beautiful scene, but it's too sad. Eh, what's that? Someone? Who's on earth would like to ride in such heavy snow?"_

Oscar!

André ! What are you doing here?

I was looking for you all the way from Fersen's place to home. You're riding in the snow again. You don't mind catching a cold, do you? Take this coat, Oscar!

Go home, André ! It's none of your concern. I can take care of myself.

Just take this coat, Oscar!

I say go home, André !

I will. But can't you just put on this coat ?

Fine! Are you pleased?

Now, I'll accompany you home.

What ! Isn't it enough? I want to be alone.

I'm sorry … for bothering you, Oscar. I'll ride in silent after you, very silently, I promise.

Oscar said nothing. She just stared at André for a while, then she turned her face forward, kept riding home, slowly, in the snow.

André just rode silently after her as he promised to. It snowed on his head, his shoulders, but he felt nothing but warmth.

"_At least, you're not alone with your pain, Oscar. Now, you have me by your side. I'll do whatever to make you feel better…"_

Keeping telling himself that couldn't help pain from stinging his heart every time he saw her bend down a bit.

" _Are you thinking of Fersen? Is it your heart which wants to cry out? Has he ever known that? Or has he ever looked at you in the way men look at women? Has he? Answer it. Then, you'll see…_

_My Oscar, I love you."_

" _Fersen, there you are, again, floating in my mind. My heart's just wanted to cry out that, that… Have you ever known that? Or have you ever looked at me as men look at women? I knew the answer already. I knew it from the very beginning, you and her majesty. I…I…André, it's hurt."_

…

Oh my lord! Where have you been, mademoiselle Oscar? You're soaked. Oh no, get changed hurrily or you might catch a cold.

André dear! You're wet all over. Get changed quickly and bring mademoiselle some blankets.

Yes, granny!

…

Nanny, I'm sorry.

Oh my dear mademoiselle, don't you ever do such a thing again! It isn't good for your health.

I know. Nanny, I…this weekend, I'm going to a ball.

Yes, mademoiselle. I'll tell Suzie to prepare your uniform.

No! A dress … Iwant.

Pardon me, mademoiselle?

Please take me a dress, will you?

Mademoiselle Oscar, is it for real? Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! I'll take you a dress, the most beautiful dress ever, just wait till tomorrow morning, mademoiselle.

Nanny, I want to keep it secret.

Ah…it's our secret now! Don't you worry anything . Just take a rest!

" _Am I doing right? Don't know, don't wanna think anymore. Just take a chance. Mmmm…I'm tired."_

…

So that's it. That's why all maids keep whispering something all day. A ball ! Such nonsense!

Shhh…André! Don't say it aloud. You promised you'll keep it secret.

I promised and I always keep my promises. But, a dress and Oscar and a ball! Unbelievable!

Unbelievable but true. I never tell a lie.

No! No, Suzie! You don't tell a lie, It's just…I can't belive it. Is it for Fersen?

You're saying?

No, nothing. I've gotta go now. See ya!

...

" _What the heck am I doing at a flea-market? I'm insane. How can I ever think that she will…Oh! Never mind. Just stay calm, André! It's Oscar not anybody else , It's Oscar, André!"_

…

Yes, I'll take that. The white one with silk roses on it. Okey, thanks!

" _Now, I'm absolutely crazy. What was I thinking? A cheap ribbon comb for Oscar to wear to a ball with … FERSEN. I totally lost my mind. Arggg…"_

…

Here, mademoiselle! The cousettes have brought us the costumes. Let me see. Corset, petticoat, tutu, brassière…And, these wonderful dresses. There are French style, Swedish style and Italian style with white, red and blue colour. We've gotta try them all on, mademoiselle.

There's no need to, nanny. I'll take the white one with silk roses on it, French style.

Yes, mademoiselle! This's gonna be wonderful on you.

…

Oh, André! There you are. Where have you been alll day long? Go prepare a hansom. Mademoiselle is going to a ball IN A DRESS. Can you believe that? Lalala …in a dress. It's today the happiest in my life.

Oh, Oscar in a dress. How funny! She just looks like a scarecrow in it.

André ! How dare you ! Shame on you. Just go prepare a hansom. I'm gonna get something to pin mademoiselle's hair or updo it . I'm not sure which hair style will fit mademoiselle.

"_Just find a solution, nanny. I've to meet Oscar first. I wonder how she looks."_

And there he is, our André, dumbfounded, standing at the doorstep and could do nothing but stare at a beautiful young lady in front of a mirror.

"_Who's that lady? So graceful, so gorgeus and charming that it's almost impossible to believe that such a beauty exists on earth. Her fragile figure is covered by a glorious white dress. It looks as if there's a halo around her face, her body. There she is. So close as so far. My Oscar, have you ever realised how beautiful you are, not just in a dress. I…You're doing this for Fersen? Oscar, have you ever ever noticed my love, Oscar?"_

Nanny, this dress does up too tight. I can't breath. Please help me loosen this thing.

I'll call nanny.

André ? I didin't know you're here.

Oh, it's my fault. I 'll go call nanny for you now.

Wait, André ! You…Do you think I look ..well…okay?

He smiled and said, " Okay and beyond."

Her eyes were wide opened. She raised her sapphire eyes to look at André then, she looked down immediately, keep staring at the floor as she caght his passionate look.

You should go now and get me nanny. I have to do something with my hair.

- Ah, yes! And excuse me, it should be a chignon.

What?

A high chignon…would be wonderful.

Can see you know much about women's stuff, her?

And…this's gonna help to tighten the chignon.

Then, it was Oscar's turn to be dumbfounded. She didn't know where this beautiful white satin ribbon haircomb was come from and she was surprised at how the ribbon and her dress look alike, same colour, same roses.

" _Look at it! Just like a spray of white roses! So glamourous … And, how does he know about this? It's supposed to be a secret, not like this."_

Thank you, André.

It's my pleasure. Now, I should go out…,mademoiselle.

" _Mademoiselle? Have you just called me that? Of course I'm your mademoiselle but you never... It's always Oscar you call me. Why am I feeling this bad?"_

…

Oh mademoiselle Oscar, I've decided. You're gonna wear your hair in a high chignon and I'll tighten your hair with this voile ribbon and a diamond rose brooch.

High chignon with ribbon? _"Interesting…"._ That's good. But I want to wear THIS ribbon, nanny.

Oh…where is it come from? Look at the colour and the roses. How perfect! If I had seen it any sooner, I wouldn't have wasted so much time to find that one. Now, let's start, mademoiselle, or we're gonna be late.

" _André, thank you, my beauty tonight is…yours"._

**__THE END__**


End file.
